twittertaliafandomcom-20200215-history
@actual matthieu
Matthieu Williams, more recently Mattie Bonnefwahfwah, (@actual_matthieu) joined HetaTwitter fashionably late to the party on July 9, 2013 but quickly assimilated into the community. first tweet and what will forever stay a thing in his description is "i wonder what would happen if you ground up maple leaves and smoked it like weed. i mean, it kinda looks like weed." Quick Facts *Speaks Québécois, ''not French. *Gay and afraid of vaginas *Day job is rapper and night job is druglord-pimp, occassional prostitute *Loves Justin Bieber *Has daddy issues *Likes to make fun of Alfred *does NOT have a small penis *Ass is tighter than Alfred's Tweet Content / Characterization You could say that Matthieu has somewhat of a certain style when tweeting. More on the crack side of HetaTwitter, Matthieu likes to make jabs at other peopel (namely Alfred), tease others, make dick jokes, make sassy and sarcastic responses, and whine and complain. He's also well known for his Daddy Issues, claiming to be neglected by his parents and bullied by his brother as a child. He's also kind of a whore but is forever stuck with blue balls because he doesn't know how to flirt on the twitter, so he's forever stuck without a lover. Then again, we can say that he'll just keep waiting on that. Matthieu dabbles in the world of booze, drugs, and prostitution often. Notably weed. Also hard liquor. He ain't no lightweight like Alfred, after all. His day job is that of a rapper and his night job is druglord/kingpin/pimp/mafia leader/overlord with occasional prostitution but he still has a tighter ass than Alfred. Various name changes relating to his jobs include '''M-Diddy Cent Chainz', Kingpin Pimpkid Matt, Expensive Mattstitute, Mattstitute Junkiams, and Lil 6pak Dr Matt$ Z. Matthieu is somewhat known for his insistent marriage to Jusin Bieber. He is a strong Belieber and will cut you if you put your "Filthy Chlamydian Hands" anywhere near his BieBie. Perhaps he was a strong contribution to the beginning of the @Justin_Bieber incident, since he tweeted him all the time beforehand, but the world may never know. When out of ideas, Matthieu turns to tweet to the trending tags under the heading "trend tag advntrs." These happen often and some are better than others. A lot of them involve daddy issues and/or making fun of Alfred, though. Also a Bandwagon Rider, Matthieu attempts to attend most of the big HetaEvents on Twitter. After about 9:00pm CDT, Matthieu picks up and/or starts doing the do. However, around 2:00am CDT, the admin usually falls asleep at her computer. That said, "after hours" is pretty much 9:00pm-2:00am CDT. Beyond that timeframe, NSFW tweets will not be responded to... so take advantage of it while it's happening! Note: Matthieu used to be a million times more active (sometimes being online literally all day) but his admin took a couple weeks off as a semi-hiatus while being away from home, so that greatly affected how active Matthieu is. Relationships Because of Matthieu's inability to flirt with others, he is left with blue balls and no lover. yES he is as gay as a rainbow because vaginas are scary and he is afraid of them. Seriously, he calls them "vagina monsters" and insists that they will eat him and his friends, despite the encouragement from his bisexual father. Besides, he likes it up the ass, anyway. So, the closest thing to a real relationship that Matthieu has had is Justin Bieber (totally onesided, though, but don't tell him that). He has expressed an attraction to America, Prussia, Russia, Netherlands, France, and Britian. Ironically enough, he's fucked different versions of himself more than he has actual other people. Who knows, maybe it's a Canadian thing. The Official Matthieu Williams Family Includes: *@actual_2PFrance *@actual_francee *@actual_england *@actual_eggland *@SconeMainstream *@real_femengland *@actually_alfred *@actual_scotty *''View List: [here ] '' The Official Matthieu Williams Family isn't really much more than a list of users who have established familial relationships with Matthieu beyond a familial assumption. ((Admin note: Sorry, that doesn't really make that much sense but it's convenient to keep track of "family members" that I interact with often, I suppose you can put it? )) Also he is a gang leader lord thing with @Actual_TRNC. They run the town. But don't tell TRNC's parents. *bangbang* Somewhat Random Selction of Tweets "when i was a kid, our garden gnome was stolen from our front lawn so my parents forced me to stand outside in a gnome costume in its place" "trend tag advntrs: #WeCantDateIf you have a vagina. especially if its hairy. so alfred, that means you're out" "apparently my brother has a penis on his hands. that is called talent." "#CosmoSexTips do it on a zamboni. trust me. the vIBRATIONS <3" "trend tag advntrs #20FactsAboutMe 21) fuck you im a rule breaker" "The next person to call me a Hufflepuff dies because I am a motherfucking Ravenclaw and you're all just ignorant #HetaHogwarts" "sext: vegan butter" "ya kno whts weird? one time i got kicked out of a dif club cos i requested they play the JB. fuckers. #truefacts" "man this is just like prom. sposed to get laid, but instead im in the corner being a loner with a boner. again." "@Actual_2PFrance fOR THE LAST TIME. I speak QUÉBÉCOIS" "trend tag advntrs: #TopTenHoeQuotes 5) "My brother is a cute Canadian"" "trend tag advntrs: #20FactsAboutMyBrother 14) all of my daddy issues revolve around him" "i was born in the wrong generation. i dont wanna be an 1800s kids. im meant to be in the 300sssss" "all I want is a proper blowie and a good gram or so of pure angel dust, is taht too much to ask??? #TheStruggle" "I want a Shingeki no Watashi no Dick, thank <3" "Reasons to be my #HetaProm date: I'll give you head and we can share my drugs <3" "@actual_stick Bitches beware, me and the stick are gonna fuck you up. You ain't never gonna say he's "just" a stick ever again." "one time i had sex with a maple tree #TrueStory" "i have A+ combacks and am a master in douchery, tyvm" Admin Info Admin is a teenage girl named Jackie located in the United States in the UTC -5 Timezone. Knows @Actual_Karpusi, @Actual_Francee, @Actual_Feliks, @Actual_Scotty and @Actual_Lovi in real life. (Serious) Rolepay Tumblr: http://matthew-fucking-williams.tumblr.com/ Main Tubmlr: http://america-you-wanker.tumblr.com/ Category:People Category:North America Category:Canada